Live a Little
by SugarGlazed
Summary: Alice decides to enjoy life while she can, and catches the attention of bad boy Billy Hargrove.
1. Golden Boy

A/N: The format for this story has changed since I broke a few rules with the way I had originally wrote it. Please enjoy, and try to bare with the first chapter; so much could have been done, but I left it how it was - with the exception of the pov and main character; giving her a name.

* * *

Alice woke to an unexpected, yet pleasant aroma.

With her right cheek against the pillow she took it in and sighed tiredly. It reminded her of the ocean; of the time she first saw the beach. Creamy sandalwood and warm salt air eased her exhausted body – a scent that was unusual around Hawkins.

Right away she knew that something was wrong. She was not in her own bed – squared sheets were not her style – or her own house for that matter. Not to add onto her unease, but she was sure that someone was behind her.

A warm, sturdy body was pressed against her back; their limbs ensnared by her own. Alice was a muscle spasm away from their crotch – she knew that this someone was a male, because of this. The heat pouring from him was nice. It was almost soothing enough to put the dark haired teen back to sleep, but nausea filled her.

After last night, it was easy to see why; she drank too much. The fact her body felt slack and sore indicated that she had sex with him, but she certainly didn't remember going home with him.

_Last time I take advice from her. _Alice was referring to the person who called herself the teen's best friend. She was the reason for the way Alice had behaved at the Halloween party; like a slut.

Irritated with her actions, she slowly began to sit up. Yet, the arm around her slender hips kept her from doing so. It tensed up and the guy behind her moved closer. The minute his wet lips touched her naked shoulder, she knew that she had woken him.

"G'morning," he said lazily. Again he kissed her shoulder.

Alice said nothing in return, feeling a little uncomfortable. All she could do was wiggle her toes.

This pulled a laugh from him. "So now you're shy? Last night you were so eager to get me alone. Barely made it out of the car." He pushed his crotch against her ass, inciting a soft whine from her. He too was enjoying the feeling of being close to her.

"I should go," she finally uttered. Alice honestly needed to; he was making her feel nervous.

"What's your hurry, Kelly?"

_That's not my––_

Now she remembered. She went to the Halloween party dressed as Kelly Kapowski; hot pink shorts and the whole lot. She must have failed to give him her name. Between the sex and the making out – he claimed – she doubted that the thought ever occurred to her.

Capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, Alice couldn't think of a single excuse to give him. She just needed to leave. Again, she tried to sit up. He thankfully allowed her to, turning over onto his back as she met his keen eyes.

He was familiar somehow.

_Goldie, _she remembered.

This wasn't his real name – Alice didn't actually know it – but a nickname her best friend gave him, seeing as he moved from the Golden State. He certainly didn't act like an out of towner; more like he had been living in Hawkins all his life. The way he stole the focus from Steve Harrington was unnatural.

It was easy to see why; he was gorgeous. Steve had nothing on him. His electric blue eyes stared back into her own, but honestly Alice couldn't help from ogling at his naked torso. He had lean but firm muscle in all the right places. It seemed almost a waste not to see what was beneath the sheets.

However, she fought the urge. Collecting the duvet, she wrapped it around it around herself and began to climb over him. One of her legs made it over his middle, foot planted on the cold, hardwood floor, just before his crotch bumped into her own. The sudden action shot a pleasant sensation throughout her body. Capturing her bottom lip between her teen again, Alice narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"Muscle spasm," he said with an arrogant smirk.

Alice brought her other leg over him, quickly standing for the first time in hours. It hurt; her bones popped and her knees trembled. Ignoring the ache in her core, the nervous teen located the pieces of her costume and let the duvet sag to the floor.

Goldie hissed sharply. "I got a little rough."

She hummed in question and glanced down. Her hips were littered in small bruises; Alice frowned. It wasn't his fault, she bruised easily. Hiding them beneath her shorts, she finished getting dressed and staggered towards the door. Alice didn't even stop to say anything to Goldie as she escaped from his bedroom.

It was when Alice made it to the kitchen did she realize that she didn't know where she was. For a moment she considered going back and asking Goldie, but movement from the corner of her eye stopped her.

At the table she noticed a young girl with frizzy red hair. She was using a ratchet tool to replace the bearings on her skateboard wheels – Alice's little brother took an interest in the hobby before he found something he liked better. She assumed that the girl must be kin to Goldie – she'd seen her on several occasions get into his blue Camaro after school.

She briefly looked at Alice, but didn't pay her any mind.

"May I borrow the phone?"

Lifting her arm, she pointed over her shoulder to the base on the wall. Alice quietly thanked her and used it to call Robin – her best friend. Not sure about the address, she had to ask the red head, expressing her guilt. This had to be awkward; it was for Alice.

And with any luck, Robin wouldn't be long.

* * *

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

Robin faked an expression of shock, then rolled her eyes. "Only like a hundred times."

She sat beside her irritated friend on the bed in her room and poked at the mark on her neck.

Alice wanted to swat away her hand, but honestly she felt too exhausted to move. The car ride to her house nearly put her out.

"Why don't you stay over. You can borrow some of my clothes for school tomorrow," she offered

Alice agreed with a brief nod. If she went home right now, her parents would have a cow. She looked horrible. The clothes she was wearing smelled like beer and cigarettes; not to mention she reeked of sex. They would know right away that Alice lied and went to that party with Robin.

A shameful wine escaped her lips as she flopped back onto the bed. "I was so embarrassed this morning. It was terrible. He didn't want me to leave, but I couldn't stand it; I was not myself."

"When I said for you to live a little, I did not mean for you to jump the bones of the first dingus to smile at you."

_But he's a gorgeous dingus. _

Alice suddenly frowned. "What if I never get the chance to have a relationship? One night stands may be all the time I can afford."

"Now who is the dingus?" Robin flopped down beside the dark haired teen. She slid her arm around her waist and hugged her side – Alice leaned against her. "Nothing is set into stone, so don't act like you're living on borrowed time."

_But I am. I have chronic leukemia, and though the doctors have their eyes on me, I can't help but to feel the full weight of the situation at time. The symptoms might get worse, and I might die. No point in acting like it might not happen. _

Robin was right. Alice had to live while she had the chance. Tomorrow never knows.


	2. Small Talk

A/N: If the format looks terrible and some of the sentences don't appear to fit, then I apologize. The story was written as a reader insert, but because the rules state that inserts are not allowed, I had to convert the chapter over.

* * *

Something strange happened in Hawkins; the earth went sour.

By the time Alice returned home on Wednesday, Hopper was there. His shrill and revolting Blazer was parked in the grass next to the company truck her Pops got from his boss at the mill. This concerned her a little – her Pops worked long hours, so he wasn't usually home until 4 – but other than missing curfew, Alice felt as if she hadn't done anything to warrant Hopper's attention.

It was not unusual to see him there; at her house, having a drink with her father. They did this on occasion, but since the mess with the Buyer's family, Alice hadn't seen him much. Which is why she felt anxious as she stepped up onto the front porch and greeted him – neither he or her Pops looked to be in a good mood.

"Been waiting on ya, girl. I had to take off work for Jim here to come and have a look at the field," her father snapped. He spat tobacco juice over the railing and gave Hopper a dirty look.

This didn't go by unnoticed as Hopper gave him one back. "Don't blame this on me, you old bastard. You called me, remember?"

Alice puckered a brow. What could they be talking about? "I stayed over for a little bit; the drama teacher asked me to help her set up the stage. What is this about?"

"I just have some questions for you about the pumpkin patch," Hopper mentioned. He gestured towards the balding man. "Clark says you were the first to notice them … rotting and shit."

She snorted – police work did not suit him. "Yeah, before I left for school on Monday."

"Same thing is happening all over town," Hopper stated. "Mind showing me where you first saw it."

Clark shook his head. He mumbled under his breath, but didn't say no. Instead he spat over the railing again, and walked into the house with a huff. Alice understood why; the same question eluded her. Why did Hopper need her to show him?

The anxious feeling in her gut came to life again, but regardless she led Hopper off the porch and towards the field.

A few meters from the house Alice saw the damaged patches. It smelled awful, but she sucked it up and trekked on.

"Right over there is where I first noticed it. Pops set up a marker to remind himself so he could section off the bad from the good," she explained She pointed towards the metal post sticking out of the ground.

Hopper moved towards it, but the careful teen stayed just outside of the border, so not to ruin her school shoes – her momma would have a cow. As he examined the husks of rotten fruit, Alice noticed that the rate of decay seemed to have increased since the last time she checked. Just about all of the plants were dead now; it was a real mess. Bacteria from the earth slowly ate away at the fruit from the inside out, then webbed on to the next patch, like a flesh eating virus.

"What do you think about all this? Seen anything like it before?"

Alice shrugged to his question. "I have no earthly idea what happened to them; Pops is pissed though. He thinks someone is poisoning our field." _But who would do that to a bunch of pumpkins? Halloween is about the only season anyone would want one; there's no money in it._

Hopper drew her attention with a snort. "Not this bullshit again. Every farmer in this damn town is putting blame on Merrill or Eugene; it's more than that."

"Then what do you believe is causing it? I thought at first the soil was too moist, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Maybe … hell I don't know," he answered. Sloshing back through the mud and the pumpkin innards, he stood beside her and lit a cigarette. "I got enough shit to worry about right now."

Taking a drag, he sighed. "There ever been a time when you got mad at your Pops? But … all he did was try to protect you. Know what I'm trying to say? Like you thought he was being unfair when he wasn't."

She nearly laughed. He obviously had something on his mind, but with how prudent he was with his feelings, she doubted that he would ever tell her.

"Only about a hundred times," Alice confessed. "I've even went as far as locking myself in my room for hours just to show him how pissed I was at him."

She remembered those times like it was yesterday; a gentle smile pulled at her lips. "But you know … once I calmed down a bit and thought it over, I realized that he was only trying to keep me safe. He was right to be scared; I could have been hurt. It made me so damn mad to be made out like a unpleasant child."

"What did ya do? Take him on?"

Alice shook in disagreement. "I did nothing. He's my father, and I love him. Be nothing like him, but always listen; that's what he'd tell me."

"Because you love him ––

Not sure if he meant to say this out loud, the dark haired teen chose not to make a response. It didn't matter; Hopper would figure it out.

What concerned her was the state of the crops. If whatever was causing the ground to sour continued to spread, then nothing may ever grow on the land again. Who knew the course of action Clarke would take. He may sell the farm.

_Then what will I do? No farm means no second source of income if the symptoms should escalate._

"Looks like it might rain," Said Hopper suddenly.

Alice glanced up. Sure enough the sky was dull and gray.

* * *

Hopper should have been a soothsayer – his intuition was on the mark. The rain soaked Alice to the bone within minutes of her stepping outside of the truck.

She could not stand that she knew this word; soothsayer. Her brother was such a nerd, it was hard to ignore the terms of Dungeons & Dragons when he prattled on day in and day out about them.

This little bit of information was just small talk; a distraction to keep her mind from focusing on the cool bite of the rain as it came into contact with her bare skin. Horrible timing was what it was.

Alice threw a curse at her mother for putting her in this situation, and her brother for wanting to hang out with his friends on a dreary day such as this. It couldn't be helped though. She doubted either of them knew it was going to rain.

Even so, it would not hurt the brat to meet her by the truck. Having to get out and jog across the parking lot of the arcade to fetch him made her want to scream. Alice covered her head the best she could, but the damage was already done.

Biting her tongue in annoyance, she made a dash for the door, but something caught her eye.

The frizzy haired girl was there. She stood under the awning so not to get wet. Alice's mind was full of questions, but honestly she doubted she even remembered her.

Passing by her with her head down, Alice entered the arcade and searched for the brat. He was not hard to find; he was near the Dig Dug machine with his friends. Reluctant as he was to leave – some jazz about beating a high score – Alice managed to bribe him with a promise to give Dungeons & Dragons a try. He agreed with a smile and followed her out.

As she stepped under the awning, the girl with the frizzy hair came to mind again. She was still there. Alice noticed that she didn't have her skateboard and wondered if she was waiting for the rain to stop. Josh went to the truck without his sister.

"Do you maybe need a ride? The rain isn't going to let up anytime soon."

Her eyes moved to Alice and widened a bit. "I can wait."

Shy maybe. Alice wasn't sure. As an alternative, she offered her money for the payphone. She took it with hesitancy, and went inside to make her call. Minutes later, she returned and gave Alice back the extra change.

"Look … if you're doing this to get points with Billy, then you're going about it wrong," she explained with a scowl. "He and I aren't exactly close."

Alice figured she meant Goldie. Heat spread to her face. "Consider it payback for the awkward first encounter we had."

"You're not the first; trust me. But you are the first girl he's brought home that doesn't fit his type."

She knotted her brows in confusion. "His type?"

The girl leaned in close. "You know … a slut."

This almost made Alice snort in laughter. She covered up her mouth to hide a smile. _I'll take that as a compliment, I guess._

Raising up her hand, Alice offered it to her. "I'm Alice by the way."

She nodded her head. "I'm Max."

_Max? Not hard to remember._

A horn suddenly went off across the parking lot and Alice shot a glare at her brother as he urged her to hurry. He could be so impatient sometimes.

"It was nice meeting you Max. Don't hesitate to ask if ever you need a ride."

Max nodded again. "I'll remember that."

Alice waved and head back into the rain. This was embarrassing, but a least she didn't feel so much like an idiot now that she introduced herself to Max. She just hoped this didn't get back to Billy. No telling how he would take it.

Talk about awkward.


	3. Why the Hell Not

"I have no sympathy for that dingus," Robin suddenly said. Her tone was laced with disgust and jealousy.

Alice puckered a brow and directed her attention from her studies to the snarky teen beside her. "Who might that be?"

"Steve Harrington," she snorted. Turning to sit with her legs on either side of the bench, she glared at said teen from her perch overlooking the football field – he was in fact sulking about, which struck Alice as weird behavior, considering who he was.

Smiling gently towards her friend, Alice felt a tinge of pity for her. Even she didn't like Steve – reputation seemed to be the only thing he cared about – but Alice also didn't dislike him as much as Robin did. The reason was not her concern, but she knew that Robin would tell her if she wanted to; Alice wouldn't pressure her.

Robin glanced over at her friend a brief moment, seeing her smile, and poked her tongue out at her. "Not going to ask why?"

"Not interested," Alice joked. A laugh escaped her as she swatted at her arm.

Robin glared at her, but continued on, despite her joshing. "Nancy made a fool out of him at the party. Of course, you wouldn't have known; you were deep kissing Goldie most of the night."

It was Alice's turn to glare. "Again … thanks for that."

"No problem," she chirped. "Anyway … word spread that she broke up with him. Serves the dingus right; he looks so sad though."

"Which doesn't concern you?"

She nodded briefly. "You get me. But speaking of relations. How awkward is it seeing Goldie flaunt his new date after what you two did?"

Honestly, Alice didn't care. Billy was free to do as he liked; she didn't belong to him and vice versa. Besides, what had happened between the two of them was strictly a one-time thing. So telling Robin that she didn't feel awkward at all was partially the truth. He caught her attention every now and then; curiosity sometimes consumed her.

Robin stared at Alice intensely, brow raised. It took a minute to realize that she was looking behind the teen and not directly at her.

"What is it?"

Instead of waiting for her to answer, Alice glanced briefly to the left. What she saw filled her with unease. Billy was hiking up the stands, coming towards her. Shooting a flustered look at Robin, she mouthed a silent plea; Robin just smiled.

To be honest, Alice just assumed he was passing by – maybe even looking for his date. However, when his large shadow consumed her – blanketing her textbook – a feeling of doubt did too.

"G' afternoon, ladies."

Alice frowned at this. His tone was the same as before; charming and deep. It made her recall every little detail about that morning, the way he looked and the way his sheets smelt. She curled her fingers around the sharp, metal edges of the riser she was sitting on and hoped for a miracle; something to end her embarrassment.

It seemed like today, however, life just wanted her to suffer.

"Afternoon," Robin greeted. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

His laugh made Alice take in a deep breath. "I came to make an offer to Kelly."

Robin gave her a look; a look that she could only describe as thrill. Again Alice silently begged her – thankful that Billy couldn't see her wide eyes.

But she ignored the teen.

"Straight to the point," the witty blonde said. Standing to her feet, she brought her leg over the riser. "I have some stuff to take care of, so I'll leave you two alone."

Waving over her shoulder, Robin slowly moved away. Alice couldn't believe she would do this to her. It irritated her, but she had much bigger problems to deal with right now.

Billy sat beside her – a little too close – but Alice didn't mind as much as she should. His scent was stimulating.

It stayed silent for a few awkward minutes before Alice softly cleared her throat.

"My name isn't Kelly, it's Alice."

"Billy," he introduced.

She nodded. "I've heard. Max told me. To be honest, Robin – the blonde that just left us – and I have been calling you Goldie for the past week."

She had no idea why she just said this – word vomit, she assumed.

"That so? Because of my hair?"

Alice gave him a nervous look. "Because of your license plate; it still says California. I wasn't referring to your hair. Why in th––

_Goldilocks _

Billy leaned forward and placed his large hand over hers. His breath tickled her cheek as he spoke. "You're cute."

Heat spread quickly across her face, but she hid it by turning her head. A few deep breaths later, Alice drove his hand from hers.

"You said something about an offer? What did you want to ask me?"

"I want to take you out," he said.

She puckered a brow. "Take me out? For what reason?"

"There has to be a reason? I've been thinking about you; that's a good enough one."

A soft laugh escaped her. He was tacky, but also very thoughtful. Alice shook her head in disbelief – loose curls slipped into her face. "I suppose, but even if I wanted to, I can't. Curfew at my house is eight – my father is strict with rules."

Billy grunted. "Ever slipped out before?"

Again, she shook her head; this time to say no. He continued.

"I'm willing to bargain with you, because I know you're going to have a good time with me, so let me take you out for milkshakes after school; my treat."

It was a tempting offer. Alice thought about turning him down, because he was seeing someone else, but ice cream sounded perfect right about now. A gentle smile charmed her face. His piercing blue eyes filled with excitement as she nodded in agreement.

Alice didn't quite know what his intentions were, or why he thought she was interesting enough to be considered as one of his girls, but she also didn't care right now. She figured all would be revealed in due time. Might as well go along for the ride. She deserved it.

* * *

Being spoiled by a blue eyed rebel had some perks; one being his obvious good looks. The next, his car.

As Alice followed him from the school, he led her to his teal Camaro. She was in awe; it was gorgeous.

"I know; you like." Billy leaned against the door and gave her a pleased look.

"Looks fast," she stated. Excitement filled her. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.

Billy laughed. His tone dropped quickly, sounding fuller than tight as he called Alice over to him. Hesitant at first, she adjusted your work books from one arm to the other, then did as he asked. He tilted up her head and leaned in close – panic filled her.

"You want a ride?"

The first thing that popped into her head was the first thing that she said. "Please."

His eyes widened, and for a moment Alice thought she may have said the wrong thing, but a gentle smile raised his lips, and she realized he liked her answer; a little too much.

Before this moment could escalate, however, a voice broke it up. She peaked over the blonde's shoulder and smiled, seeing Max near the passenger door.

She gave Alice a look of disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"Billy offered to take me to the soda shop. Are you going too?"

"No, she's going to the arcade. I'll pick her up later," Billy said. He moved Alice by the waist and out of the way so he can pull open the door, ordering her to get in.

Again, she did as he said, clambering into the passenger seat after Max moved into the back. The leather seats were warm against her back and rear, but she honestly didn't mind. Excitement was fueling her; a need to see how fast this baby could really go.

Alice happily got what she wanted once Billy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. On the main road, he stepped on the gas and let her soar across the blacktop. It was wonderful – the wind in her hair and the vibration of the engine rattling her bones – but also pretty terrifying. A car like this was too much for Alice, but for someone like Billy – excited by the aspect of danger – it was perfect.

He was perfect. _What am I thinking?_

A deep frown sullied her face as she for a brief moment caught him staring at her. It was strange, because never has she been attracted to his type before. Guys like him were scoundrels. He was worse than Steve Harrington, treating girls like trends. Just look at how he was treating his date. This week his interest lied with Alice; next week it may be different.

She tried to enjoy the ride while she could, and leaned back in the seat as Billy slowed the Camaro within the town limits. He pulled around the square like he had done this millions of times before and swung into the parking lot of the arcade. Alice waited until the car was idle before she let Max out.

Max didn't say anything as she passes by Alice , but she did nod. Alice wondered if for some reason she was afraid to speak to her with Billy around; it was absurd, but made sense. Alice got back into the car once she entered the building. Something about Max drove her to want better for her.

She said it back at the arcade the day Alice gave her money. She and Billy did not have a close relationship.

It was sad, but also none of her business.

A hand on her bare leg brought her to reality. Alice shot a nervous look to Billy and moved his hand away.

"You promised me a milkshake. Let's start there," she said with a frown.

Billy nodded. "That I did. Remember though … I also promised you a good time."

"It remains to be seen."

He faked like he was upset and started the car up again. Alice wasn't sure, but she thought he was starting to grow on her.

* * *

"Vanilla, or strawberry? You look like a vanilla type of girl."

Alice snorted. "Why is that?"

"Because, who doesn't love vanilla? It's plain, but it's good; damn good."

Crossing her arms beneath her chest, she puckered a brow. Her and Billy stood beside the Camaro outside the soda shop. Neither of them seemed to know what they wanted. Well … she knew what he wanted – if his comment was any indication.

"Are we still talking about ice cream?"

Billy did the same. "Yeah. Wait … what are you talking about?"

"Vanilla is fine," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He nodded and patted the hood of his Camaro. "Get comfortable. I'll be right back."

"On the hood?"

Alice didn't want to ruin his car with her ass. What if she scratched the paint? Before she could reason with him, Billy lifted her up and gently sat her down. This took her off guard; a cute squeak leaves her mouth – the blond laughed.

He quickly left her there and walked up to the front window. Alice waited patiently, almost certain that her face was red with embarrassment.

When he returned, Billy handed her a blue and white striped cup with a straw. Alice thanked him and drank from it. The ice cream was so smooth, she didn't have to suck so hard to get the cold treat through. This would be embarrassing to witness. Oh the comments.

Billy didn't make a move to sit beside her, but he leaned against the side of his car. His arm was pressed against her leg; a gesture she didn't seem to mind.

"Like that?"

Alice gave him a nod. "You ask all the girls out here?"

"This place has good discounts for regulars," he joked.

Flicking his tongue over his bottom lip, he smiled up at her. "Actually, you are the first."

"I'm honored." Alice somehow doubt this.

Billy turned and slid his hand up her leg. His fingers were cold from the cup he was holding. This brought goosepimples to her skin.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he said with a smile. An unexpected look crossed his face. "Be my girl."

Alice nearly choked. "Are you serious? You barely know me. Why make such a bold move?"

"Like I said earlier, I've been thinking about you," he answered.

She rolled up her eyes. He didn't get it. His genitals were thinking for him instead of his brain. "That girl you took to bed was not me. I never planned to jump your bones. It just sort of happened."

"So your not easy; that's fine. If it had just been about sex, I could have settled with the last girl I was with," he explained. His eyes were so pretty up this close. "Give me a week. Be my girl and if you decide you want to stay, then we can make something of it."

_Is he serious?_ Alice had no idea what to say. It would be stupid to agree.

"Can I walk away at any time?"

He nodded and pushed himself between her legs. "Anytime you want."

A sigh left her lips. Before she gave it to much thought, she agreed with a nod. What the hell. Why not? It couldn't possibly go beyond the allotted time.

Billy leaned up and kissed her lips; Alice hesitantly kissed back. What can go wrong?


End file.
